Maybe you should lie more
by Kawppa
Summary: Mikoto x Yata. Yata tells lie for Anna and will hear about it from Mikoto. This is my first fanfic in English and I was unsure about publishing it. I hope there's not too many grammar mistakes.


Saturday morning. Mikoto had gone for a run with Izumo before it's time to open the bar. He usually did go out just to take a walk and smoke. For some reason Anna had worried about him, about his health. After realizing that Anna isn't convinced by talks, Mikoto made this promise. Because it's important to keep little girl carefree and happy, isn't it?

For a week he has been going for a run with Izumo. Since Anna worried about Izumo, Mikoto promised for Izumo that he'll go for jogging.

While jogging, a little smirk escaped to his lips. He will remember for a long time how Izumo reacted to the news.

It's 5am when Mikoto picks up his phone, makes a call for Izumo.

"... Uh, good morning?" sleepy voice.

" Yo, morning. Are you ready?" he asks.

" Ready? For what.. ? It's 5am, I could sleep for another hour and half and you know that", Izumo replies.

"Oh, did I forget to tell you? But you know about the promise I made for Anna."

"Yeah, I know. Don't tell me that you think I'll come too", deep sigh ends the sentence.

"You should know I'm not the type of person who thinks long", Mikoto tells with smile on his face. His other leg lifted on the bar's counter. There's quiet moment between them.

"So what I'm saying: Anna worried about you too", Mikoto adds, breaking the silence.

"About me too? So did you just make a promise for me behind my back? Oh wait – don't answer. You just reminded me of the fact that you're not the type of person who thinks too much. My opinion is that you don't think AT ALL!" It took awhile to make Kusanagi understand what Suoh had meant.

"So will you be here in five minutes or what?"

"You don't get away with this."

Then he hang up.

Traffic lights changed to red for cars. Misaki wakes from his thoughts when the red walking man turned to green one. He kicks the asphalt and rolls on with his skateboard. He circles people without looking. His eyes are on the street as he listens music and gets closer to the bar.

Soon he jumps off from the board and grabs it to his armpit. Other hand opens the door and Misaki sneaks in. He spots Anna and Rikio. Rikio is behind counter and Anna sits on the bar stool, drinking applejuice. Rikio had just given the glass of juice for the little girl.

"Oh, good morning Yata!" Kamamoto shouts as his eyes met Misaki, who was approaching the counter. Yata hadn't slept well, so he just answers with tired scowl. He scuffs next to Anna and sits on stool. He puts his skateboard lean against the counter and then rubs his face with hands. Anna turns towards him, tilting her head.

"Did you see Mikoto and Izumo on your way?" She asks, being curious.

"Yeah, I did and they were smoking", he spells lies muttering. He's tired and not in the mood for talking - yet. He'll cheer up when he sees Mikoto, his king..! Well, even thinking about King, made him smile a little.

"They were?" Anna intrudes his thoughts. She sounded sad and her eyes were viewing flooring.

"Hey! Don't you dare to lie. You know that Mikoto keeps his promises, especially for Anna!" Rikio snarls and slams his hand against the counter. He checks the little girl, who seemed disappointed.

Only couple minutes passes by, until their king and bar's keeper walks in. Rikio welcomes both, but squints at the boy with black beanie. Anna still looks sad and Rikio's sure that Misaki will hear about this.

"And the shower is mine!" Izumo reported and hurries upstairs, he doesn't even check if youngsters had done some damage to his dear bar. Mikoto gazes at Anna and accompanies her.

"Is something wrong, Anna?"

"Yata told me you were smoking.."

"Huh?"

"I asked if he saw you on his way here and he said that he saw you two smoking."

"Oh, I see. But Anna, ignore the barking puppy", Mikoto shuffles girl's hair.

"And Yata", King looks at the boy over Anna, "I want to speak with you in ten minutes."

Yata's thoughts snaps and he catches his King's serious appearance.

"O-oh yeah, of course.." he respons, squinting back at Rikio, who smirks at him. That smirk told it already: 'Well, was it right decision to lie?' It doesn't need to said out loud.

When Izumo announced that shower is free, Mikoto stands up and gives reminding look for Yata. Then heading to upstairs and shower.

When Kusanagi is coming downstairs, he passes Suoh. What was with that face?

"Did someone get himself in trouble?" eyes were on Rikio and Yata.

"What?!" Yata yells immediately. How dares Izumo suspect him!

"So you did", bar keeper grins and dries his hair with towel.

"I didn't!"

"I don't believe Rikio would have gotten himself in trouble with Mikoto. It must be you who has to go in his room. And you'll get a little reminding chat about what you shouldn't do", Izumo leans over the counter and stops few inches apart Misaki's face. His glance causes Yata to swallow that lumpy feeling in his throat. There is scared butterflies in his stomach.

Misaki sits there for five minutes and then gets up, swallowing again. Would King be angry for him? He shrugs a little – for his own thoughts and climbs upstairs. Couple slight knocks on the locked door.

"King?" Yata asks, wondering if Mikoto is already taken shower and ready to tell him how to behave.

Soon the door opens, Mikoto looking down on him. He doesn't say a word, just takes step back from doorway so that Misaki can walk in.

He hears how the door closed behind him. How the lock clicks. Room is dark and smells like cigarettes. Yata takes couple steps forward, not sure where's he supposed to go in here. Mikoto passes him and sits on couch. He lights a small lamp on the table, which was next to the couch.

Yata can't help himself. His eyes lost right away to look how his King looks after shower. Suoh is wearing black jeans, towel on his shoulders. He isn't wearing a shirt. His red hair is bit messy but dry. Misaki realizes that looking at King's body takes his breath away for a seconds. This feeling is strange. Suddenly he fears that those butterflies in his stomach will fly through his body and show themselves for King.

"Come closer. So tell me, what was the reason?" Suoh inquires as he takes cigarette and lights it. Misaki steps closer as King requested, but stayed standing. He doesn't want to sit down and be awkward. Around Mikoto smells like aftershave-scented soap and cigarette. Yata guesses that it's what King himself smells like, too.

But now Yata should speak and he doesn't know what to say.

"I, uh.. I don't know", he replies stuttering.

"Usually there's a reason behind lying."

"Well yeah but... I didn't sleep well last night so I was a bit tired when I came here. I wasn't in the mood for small talk", Yata did his everything to gather himself. What the hell are these butterflies trying to do?!

"And now you're talking with me without being cranky. Aren't you still tired if you didn't sleep well?" Mikoto raises his head and watches at the younger boy, " Anyway, where did that happy puppy of ours go?"

"Huh? A puppy? What do you mean?" Yata's confused, what did King mean?

"Oh, you know. Sometimes you are like puppy. Happy, sometimes even protective for me. Energetic little puppy with big eyes", Mikoto shrugs, but Misaki sees the grin on his face. Younger one blushes, turning his head and gazes at the window. Blackout curtain with city theme is pulled down, all the way to the floor.

"Come here and sit down, Yata", King orders him. He hesitates but finally walks forward and sits down, on the other side of the couch.

"From your reaction I can guess that you haven't heard that we refer you as a puppy." Mikoto grins again, inhaling the cigarette between his lips, blowing the smoke out from lungs.

"No. I haven't."

"Are you shy?"

"What?!"

"You're nervous. I haven't seen you like that. And you're blushed."

Yata takes sharp breath, looking at Mikoto with big, round eyes, " I-I'm sorry, King!"

He grabs from beanie's both sides and pulls down. He wants to hide his face.

"Only we are here, you can leave that thing, calling me King. Just say Mikoto. Understood, Yata?" Mikoto tilts his head a bit. Scanning younger one with his eyes.

"Yes, King- I mean, Mikoto", Yata mutters and is able to look at Suoh. Red haired man moves a bit closer him, leans towards, whispering:

"Now, you go apologize Anna, tell her that you feel bad about lying. Then come back, I have to discuss more about this with you. "

His eyes follows as Yata leaves the room, closing the door after him. Mikoto leans back, moving his gaze to couch's cushions.

"Sleeping problems, huh?" He wonders, looking at the door again. Suoh puts the cigarette end in ashtray. Not enough sleep, that awakens a little bit of worry in Suoh now that he thinks it. But it wasn't his business, was it? Although they are family. But maybe it was hard to sleep for one night, maybe it's not a problem. Anyway, maybe he'll find away to make Yata fall asleep for awhile.

Mikoto lifts his head bit when the door opens again.

"So.. I told her I'm sorry", Yata tells, closing door and stepping forward.

"Did she forgive you?" Mikoto asks, smiling. Anna can be harsh, sometimes.

"Yeah. She asked if you were yelling at me – because I was blushed and.. that.. Also she was sorry if you were mad for me and will continue scolding me", Yata mumbles, feeling how the redness comes back on his cheeks.

"Did you tell that you're just nervous because you're alone with me, in this room?" Suoh raises his eyebrows.

"What? No, that's not why I'm nervous!" Misaki remarks.

"So why is that, then?" He gets up. Walks toward youngster, so close that other one has to take steps back until the door meets them. Mikoto places his left hand on the boy's face, gently petting cheek with his thumb. His right hand is against the door and now he leans closer to Misaki.

".. Mikoto?" Yata breaths, blushing even more now.

"Hey, I asked you question first."

"Yeah, r-right, I suppose.. "

Oh, nevermind about the answer then. Mikoto won't get it ever. He has little smirk on his face when he leans even closer – pressing lips against Yata's. Yata flinches, seems to be kind of confused but then he gives in, kissing back. He's bit clumsy, he's probably never kissed anyone before this moment. Well, luckily Suoh is the one to lead this thing forward.

He moves his other hand on Misaki's back of the head, taking the beanie off. Mikoto throws it on floor, tucking the hand in boy's hair, pulling it lightly.

He stops the kiss, looking at younger one. This is all new for the boy. Mikoto can feel how Yata's shaking, from excitement. He's confused but excited and that's great thing. Yata places his hands on King's shoulders, closing his eyes for couple seconds. And while he has his eyes closed, Mikoto acts. He grabs the youngster on his lap and carries him on the couch. Misaki finds himself lying on his back, glancing Mikoto. Blush comes back on his cheeks, when he realises that his King can see the bulge in his pants. Automatically and a bit awkwardly he places his hands on it, like he could hide it now.

Yata notices Mikoto's chuckling, lowers his glance and catches the fact that Mikoto has a bulge in his jeans. Well the situation is what it is. He feels older one's hands on his own. How they push their way on his shorts' zipper. Fingers undo the button and zipper. Misaki lets out a little gasp when shorts are taken off. Next the white sweatshirt is pulled over his head and it ends up on floor. It's so weird, to get undressed by King.

Mikoto rubs youngster's erection, leaning down to kiss his neck. Yata budges his hips against Mikoto, soft moan escaping from his throat when Suoh licks his neck. Man feels Misaki's hands on his back, cautiously touching his skin, slowly sliding hands all over the back.

"So, what do you like?" Mikoto whispers and bites Misaki's earlobe.

"I think, I like you .. a lot, King", Yata breaths, pressing his fingers against Mikoto's back. Maybe it wasn't what King wanted to hear, but that was all he could get out of his mouth.

They don't say a word for minutes. They listened each other's heavy breathing. Mikoto kisses Yata's neck, grinning against skin, murmuring:

"I want to fuck you."

" A-ah?" Younger one gets confused. He did foresee this coming but still it got him surprised.

"I want to fuck you, Misaki."

And now Yata is bit clearer with his answer: he moans, budging hips against Mikoto.

"Good, then get on your knees", Mikoto whispers, giving love bite on Misaki's neck and gets up so the other one could do as he told him to.

So how could Yata disobey? He gets up and turns around, his back being towards the King. He hears, how Mikoto takes off his jeans, opens up the table's drawer and closes it - and gets back behind him. He feels Mikoto's other hand on his chest, sliding across his stomach all the way in his boxers, pulling the boxers down to his knees. Misaki hears a pop behind him. And a second one a bit later.

He breaths out heavily. Mikoto has his other hand around his cock, sliding thumb over the top again and again. Moving his hand up and down, making Yata gasp. But then he gets to feel two more things:

Mikoto's cock against his buttock, two fingers touching his hole. Fingers are covered with cold lube, of course. Misaki lets another moan out, when fingers are slowly pushed inside him. Mikoto moves his fingers a bit and at the same time he's rubbing Yata's cock. Yata leans back to be against Suoh, breathing heavily. He can't believe this. His King is fingering his hole open – and jerking him. He's close, so close already.

"Mikoto I'm going to.. Ah.. I'm.. " Yata moans, arching his back a bit.

"I get you so fucking hard, don't I?" Mikoto says huskily next to Yata's ear. And that's all he needed. Yata arches his back more, groaning loudly. Suoh has boy's cum on his hand and still he slides his thumb over the cock's top couple times, rubbing it too.

"And now, I think this is enough", red haired man murmurs, pulling his fingers out of Yata's hole. Surprisingly, Suoh makes Yata to go on all fours. He places his hand on boy's hip, second hand leading his lubed cock against the hole, pushing in slowly. Of course, Misaki stiffens, barely breathing out.

"Are you okay?" Mikoto asks, pulling himself out – just a bit. A little movement.

"Ah.. Yeah. Just.. take it easy for first, okay?"

"Of course, then I'll fuck you so hard that you can't walk out of this room" Mikoto laughs. Then petting Yata's side with his hand, still having a hold of other one's hip with his other hand. Movements are slow for first, just as it should be.

Without a warning, Mikoto thrusts deeper and harder, making Yata to cry out. Yata grasps couch's upholstery, moaning loudly. Thrusts are so deep and he can feel Mikoto's cock. And everytime Mikoto pushes himself back in, he hits the sweet spot too. Misaki feels himself getting hard again, Suoh notices this too. He slides his hand over boy's cock, rubbing it while doing deep thrusts. He grins.

"Jerk yourself off", he tells, pulling himself out for a moment. Mikoto sits on the couch, pulling Yata on his lap so that their eyes can meet again. Red haired pushes himself back in Yata, breathing heavily. Deep thrusts right away, all the way in and out. Both hands on boy's hips, having a tight grip.

Misaki moans again, placing his hand on his cock and starts to rub the top of it with his thumb. Precum makes a mess on his hand.

"Fuck I haven't ever.. jerked", he admits.

"Trust me, you're so fucking beautiful when you do that. I can tell it already", Mikoto breaths, leaning closer to kiss the boy. Yata responses, making his tongue to push it's way in Mikoto's mouth and to meet his tongue. Kiss doesn't break until they both need to get good, deep breath. Yata starts to jerk himself, groaning loudly again.

"Fuck I'm going to come again.. " There's just more precum. It doesn't take long until Misaki's arching his back again, catching the breath taking orgasm. There's ejaculation on Mikoto's stomach and on Yata's hand. The feeling what Yata has is amazing. So new and weird, but amazing.

Mikoto gets up, keeping Yata on his lap. Moving back to where they started – Misaki lying on couch. The difference is that this time Mikoto's already fucking him. Yata wraps his legs around his King, feeling how King has pressed is fingers hard against his skin. Thrusts are deep but way harder than before. Skin hits skin, sweat running on both of them.

"I'm going to come right now", Suoh breaths, slowing down and doing few deep pushes and moaning. He stops and looks at Yata.

"Fuck Mikoto.. " Misaki breaths as he feels King's cum inside him. He's so happy but tired. He wants to stay awake, but can't help it. He's going to fall asleep any second. Mikoto pulls out, smiling for the younger one. That innocence was wrecked. He shuffles boy's hair, gets up and gets a towel to clean up the mess from their hands and stomachs. Then he covers Misaki with red blanket. Gets himself dressed up and goes behind his desk, sits on his armchair and leans back, smirking. Damn that was good.

Meanwhile, downstairs:

"Do you think that Mikoto did kill Yata?" Anna tilts her head, looking at Izumo who was drying a wine glass with rag.

"Oh, no. No he did not. I think Mikoto just beat up that poor kid so badly that he can't move for couple days!" Kusanagi laughs, ruffling Anna's hair after placing the wine glass on the counter.


End file.
